Back in Black
"Back in Black" is the first episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 41st of the overall series. It debuted on November 11, 2011. Overview Rex visits an alternate future in which the Black Knight is the head of Providence. Plot Following in the previous season finale, Rex is in Black Knight's office following his six month absence. At first Rex is in disbelief and believes that Breach dumped him in a retooled pocket dimension or an alternate universe. Rex attempts to escape the office only to run into the Petting Zoo. Much to his shock, he discovers that the EVOs are all wearing collars and behaving well. Caesar and Black Knight explain that without Rex and his cure option, Providence had to contain or kill every EVO they encountered; therefore, they had to develop new methods, capturing EVOs and taming them. Rex, finally accepting this method, now asks what happened to the others: Bobo is still a Providence employee and is behaving himself in exchange for "employee benefits". Agent Six and Dr. Holiday took an indefinite leave of absence to look for Rex. White Knight apparently went out of control and destroyed part of the Providence Headquarters when he was asked to step down. During a mission to stop a worm EVO in a subway, Rex discovers that he no longer has a handler, he may deal with EVOs as he sees fit. Realizing that he has to be responsible about this, he uses the light from his Omega builds to lure the EVO into a construction zone and bury it under girders. When it is discovered that the worm is incurable, some Providence agents use a laser-like device to force it into a truck. It is claimed that the laser is part of the training system, standard protocol and "very humane". A suspicious Rex sneaks back to Providence under the transport truck and discovers that the new "standard protocol" is for all EVOs, including Bobo, to be brainwashed to behave. A furious Rex confronts Caesar with this information, the latter of which claims that it is simply the next step in dealing with the "EVO problem". When Rex tries to destroy the equipment, Black Knight appears and Caesar turns the brainwashing machine on him. The attempt fails and Rex destroys the machine. Rex is forced to contend with the "Black Pawns", Black Knight's elite guard with ninja training. During the scuffle Rex is rescued by Bobo and he escapes into the basement where he is ambushed by a pair of Providence pilots and tranquilized. When Rex comes to he awakens in a crude slapped together base inside a dam, and discovers that it is a new EVO containment organization started by Six, Holiday, White Knight, and Bobo after they left Providence. The Bobo that Rex saw at Providence is Robo Bobo, Bobo's upgraded android counterpart with a biological upgrade as Holiday put it, given everything he needs to fool Caesar's mind control device though completely unaffected. With these facts in mind the crew is ready to face the world and take down the corrupt Providence. Cast Errors * When Rex uses the Battle Saw to break free from the net he is trapped in, his legs are still in the Rex Ride form. However, he should not have been able to use two builds at once since he did not learn this technique until "Crash and Burn". ** To add on to that, the net also dissapeared after he got up. Trivia * Rex called Caesar "EVO Whisperer", referencing a famous dog trainer named Cesar Millan who has a show called "Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan". * Rex's phone beep sounds like the original Omnimatrix activation in Ben 10. * Rex's comment about them being in an alternate universe, with Cesar being an evil twin, is a reference to a Star Trek episode ("Mirror, Mirror") wherein they end up in an alternate universe with evil doubles. Cesar has a goatee, just as Evil Spock did. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes